


No more snake face

by weird_au_ideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, In a way, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Stay safe y'all, past Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_au_ideas/pseuds/weird_au_ideas
Summary: Deceit is tired of the so called "light sides" and how they dismiss everything from the lying snake.So,he gets rid of the snake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction in a fandom.I usually write original work so I'm super nervous about this.  
If there is anything else that I should tag then please tell me!  
Hope you Enjoy!

** _“Freaking Snake _ ** _face"_

_"Slimy slippery _ ** _Snake_ ** _"_

_"Lying _ ** _Snake_ ** _"_

Deceit was once again sitting on his bed, covering eyes and ears in some attempt to get those insults out of his head. He thought he would get used to the spiteful words that were always thrown when he made an appearance. It still hurt; but it would depend on the side.

The least hurting were from the creative side, who pictures the whole world in black and white; considering the deceitful side as some kind of fiend, which was easy enough to brush off. Then there was morality that tried his hardest to portrait his counterpart as a villain to Thomas. Deceit could laugh at the double moral he lives, having given Anxiety a second chance never even getting near him. And of course; Anxiety. His insults always hurt the most, stabbing at the most vulnerable part of Deceits heart; which he would never show, keeping his careless persona and just make some new lie up. But those were always the ones that would stick with Deceit; the ones that made their home in a place in Deceits heart where there once was a strong friendship between him and the anxious side. Virgil was always there for him, when Deceit would feel self-conscious about his scales, hating his body, Virgil was there to reassure him that he wasn’t a freak, but special. He let himself be vulnerable around the anxious side who promised that they would always be friends. A lie that was said before they got older and made their major mistakes.

Every time when Deceit sat in a corner of his room with his arms hugged tightly around him, memories of the past haunting him, his room would start to whisper sweet lies to him, with the purpose to calm him; giving him some kind of hope. The room would promise him that Virgil didn’t forget about their once close bond. That he doesn’t mean all the harsh words that he threw at Deceit. That he felt just as bad as Deceit was in those moments.

But with time those lies just aggravated him. He would start to yell at his room, demanding it to stop the sickly sweet lies it was telling; which of course didn’t work. It would never leave his head so he would take some rather bold actions to stop the voices in his head. What began as destruction of his own room, shattering things on the ground, punching holes in the walls, smashing the mirror and so forth, turned into the destruction of his own body. The numb feeling that would overtake his body and blank his mind out was intoxicating whenever he inflicted some sort of pain on his body.

But even then, the blissful feeling wouldn’t last forever; interactions with the ‘light sides’ getting worse and worse for him. He couldn’t take it anymore; being chased away just because of his snake parts; Thomas destroying himself just because the others said that he had to be a ‘good person’. There had to be a change and if the oh so mighty light sides weren’t going to change anything, then Deceit would take it upon himself. Repairing his mirror his one swift motion of his hand, he sat upon his chair, opening a cabinet and taking a rather sharp knife out of it. His hands were going over the cold steel, his fingers gliding over the delicate blade, as he remembers the last few instances were he used it. With a determined mindset, he looked up into the mirror again, leaning more to it and readying the knife for this task.

He will finally show the others that their fucking words had consequences. They would finally shut up and listen to him for the first time. He is going to show them.

And with that in mind, he started to work on his ‘makeover’.


	2. Isn't this what you wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit was pacing restlessly through his room,being almost enthusiastic about being summoned for a problem.It had been a day and a half since his 'makeover' and he couldn't wait to meet the others.Having a wide smile as he imagines what kind of faces the others are going to make;even thinking about taking a camera with him so he could capture the moment forever.  
This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have emerged from the shadows to finally write the continuation I wanted to write!  
I might do a chapter or two after this,who knows.  
Anyways,I hope you enjoy reading it!

Deceit was pacing restlessly through his room,being almost enthusiastic about being summoned for a problem.It had been a day and a half since his 'makeover' and he couldn't wait to meet the others.Having a wide smile as he imagines what kind of faces the others are going to make;even thinking about taking a camera with him so he could capture the moment forever.

He was almost getting impatient,having followed the conversation about the newest problem since it began.The last week had been emotionally draining and Thomas is really not in shape to go out,especially not to such a big event which will have a lot of people and get stressing real fast.It would be better for him to just sit the day out and have it for himself,charging his battery back up again,but of course,Patton being Patton,insisted that Thomas has to go to it as he promised his friends to go with them and he had to keep his promise like the 'good person' he is.It was also setting Virgil off,as his social anxiety kicked in and the worst case scenarios started to emerge in his head;and Roman,who was pushing about how they had to look good for the event in order to 'maintain their beauty image' as he couldn't take any more blows to his ego.Even Logan was slowly losing his mind over this,not being able to work with all of the complicated emotions being at display and reworking their schedule,because they were lacking behind,not giving it their all that week.

It was all a mess and Deceit was honestly surprised that he wasn't already accidentally summoned.But soon enough he felt the tugs of being summoned,excitement going through him as he made his way into the room.

He rose up between Logan and Thomas,having a perfect view of the other three panicking about the problem, nobody having realized Deceits presence.Virgil apparently brought another issue up,everyone looking at him,having varied expressions.Patton having the look of a disappointing dad,Logan having deadpan expression as always,Thomas looking conflicted at him and Roman having a pout on his face,combing a hand dramatically through his hair;some grand speech on his tongue.

"You are just worrying about these nonexistent problems too much,my dear Anxiety!How would anyone even be able to kidnap Thomas from such an event!I mean look at him!And he is going to be there with Joan,isn't that right Thoma-WHAT IN THE GRACIOUS GODDESS HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

The outburst made everyone flinch,except for Logan of course.Deceit gave a sly smile in response to Romans sudden outburst,finally having the attention of everyone on him.He knew how messed up he looked.Where once his scales were are now patches of pink,completely raw,skin,some of them starting to bleed again.At the edge where his human half and snake half meets are a lot scars,looking like a border in the middle of his face,some patched up,going down to his throat where he was harsher with the scale removal.And the probably biggest thing standing out was his reptile eye.or the lack of it.The self made patch covering it was mostly clean,just having a few red stains in the middle;which wasn't nearly as bad as it was the day before.He went even further,also clearing his left hand of the scales,removing the rather sharp fingernails that once resided there along with them.But it wasn't visible with the glove on;the red patches on it being the only thing giving it away.

"It is also a pleasure to see you again Roman.Looking as stunning as usual."

Making a low bow to his greeting,Deceits tongue flicked out on instinct.showing how the forked ends were sewn together,another detail he has 'fixed' on him.Some of the expressions the others had were what he expected.Thomas had his mouth covered,looking like he was trying his best not to puke.Roman had shielded both of his eyes with his hands,being dramatic with his every action.But the other three had rather unexpected reaction faces.First being Logan,having a rather surprised look on his face,even frowning the tiniest bit;a huge contrast to his previous impassive face.Then there was Patton.Where Deceit anticipated to see disgust was instead a face full of concern,two wide blown eyes staring at the now scaleless side,hands pressed against his mouth,shock apparent.

Those two were already weird enough,but the weirdest one was Virgil.Deceit was sure that Virgil would have an angry look,brows furrowed and ready to demolish him with all kinds of insults;realizing just what of a freak Deceit really is.But there was none of that.Instead,he had more of a distant look in his eyes,as if he couldn't really believe what he was seeing;face showing some form of hurt.

It threw Deceit a little off but he was quick to get his bearings back,turning to Thomas and try to resolve the problem that brought him here in the first place.

"Thomas,you know that it wouldn't be wise to go to such a big social event when you're that burned out.Past attempts show that that it isn't the stress and mental preparation.Nobody will judge you for taking a day off,your friends will understand.Everyone needs an alone day once in a while,no matter the reason."

It felt so energizing to get his own opinion completely out without being cut off,having all ears perked to what he had to say.But after a few minutes of silence Deceit started to get irritated as nobody made a move or said a single word.

"What happened?Snake got your tongue?"

The snarky remark was still met with silence,flushing everything Deceit had planned down the drain.After two more minutes,that felt like hours,he noticed Patton removing one hand from his mouth,pointing with shaking hands to his left eye.

"Y-your.......eye.....?..."

Deceits quick confusion was overtaken by enthusiasm at the question that he gladly answered for the moral side.

"Oh that.Its just a little cover up as the current state of my eye socket is rather unpleasant to look at and I wouldn't want to subject you all to it.I'm not Remus after all."

The explanation made Patton slap his hand back to his mouth,tears slowly starting to form at the corners of his eyes.The next to speak was Virgil,seeming to try and collect his thoughts to form a coherent sentence.It instead ended up as a whispered question,one word summing almost every thought up.

"Why...?"

Now there was a question Deceit wanted to hear,turning his body more to the anxious and logical side to get his explanation going.

"The real question is,why not?The constant dismissal of my opinions was such a mystery to me,but there was a common thread.Logan,would you be so kind and tell me when the last time was I gave my honest opinion to a problem?"

Logan gave a nervous side glance as he cleared his throat to do what he can do best,tell facts.

"The last time you made an appearance was exactly two weeks,one day and two hours ago.The discussion was about future plans;you making a later appearance in it."

"Good!And what exactly said the others to me?"

Logan almost seemed to get more nervous,adjusting his glasses and closing his eyes to recite the quotes word to word.

"Upon giving your view on the subject,Patton immediately started to talk saying,and I quote,'We can't trust a lying snake like him' .Roman followed with saying,quote,'We don't need you view on it,you slimy snake' .And before you left the room,Virgil said that,quote,'We don't need a freaking snake telling us what to do...'"

Logan started to suspect where this was going but kept quiet about it,strictly leaving his thoughts to himself.

"That's right!Now it seems like my thoughts were ignored because of my snake appearance.So,what would be the logical thing to do to get listened to,Logic?"

"Which is to get rid of the thing in question.The logical to do is remove...the..snake characteristics..."

And Logan stepped right into the trap,realization not only dawning on him but also on the others as they exchanged glances;expect for Roman who had his eyes still covered.

"Y-you..d-didn't have...to d-do that..."

"Oh really Virgil?But it looks like it worked!Before that you ignored me but now all of your attention is on me,finally giving me room to speak,which was all I wanted.Now,it was fun meeting all of you again but I have business to attend to.Goodbye!"

And with the lies rolling off his tongue,Deceit left the others to their own devices.Letting them ponder about what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever!I sat for like two hours on it because I was keep getting distracted...  
But hey,at least I did it!  
Also,big thanks to my dear friend,@Agent007, that always reads my writing and gives me feedback!She has a wonderful bnha fanfiction called 'only the future can tell' that follows a girl that came from the past and now has to live in a world full of quirks!  
Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHH  
I'm so torn! I sat on this for like an hour because my brain doesn't wantto work and I kinda want to redo the whole thing but its the middle of the night so...  
I don't feel like its good enough but hey, you gotta start somewhere.  
Anyways,critic is always welcome!  
hope you enjoyed!


End file.
